Scary Romeo and Spooked Out Juliet?
by QuixoticQuest
Summary: Belated Halloween One-shot. Nita and Kit's school is hosting a Romeo and Juliet themed party on Halloween, and Nita's playing Juliet, but who's playing Romeo? T rating to be safe though I don't think there's anything T rated in here.


**Scary Romeo and Spooked Out Juliet? **

_A/N- Hey! For those of you waiting for the sequel to my other YW story "Life's Song" this is the first of what will be a series of one -shots that I am coming up with one by one._

_Just for the record, I HATE one-shots (not because they're bad but because I'm bad at writing them). Needless to say this is my first official one-shot and it's probably crap because I can't write short stories, I prefer doing a series. I gave myself the prompt of Halloween (belated, I know) and some ideas of conversation popped into my head (otherwise I just wrote it and here's the result). _

_Please review as I have no idea how to write these short thingies known as "one-shots" therefore I suck at it. This one in particular is awful. _

_Thanks and Enjoy!_

_-Don =)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Of all the holidays that came annually Nita's favorite was one that involved candy and it wasn't Valentine's Day. No, Nita hated Valentine's Day with a passion, which seemed ironic to most of Nita's friends because it just happened to be the holiday of love, if there was any love to be had, Nita most certainly didn't feel it nor did she care to. This was why a week before Halloween Nita found herself, sixteen years old and in an extremely bored mood, listening to her friend Katie babbling on about boys.

"So you know how it is, he just doesn't want to do things like pulling out my chair or holding the door. He thinks it's old fashioned," Katie was saying as she neglected her plate of pizza. The two of them had taken a table at the local pizza parlor on that Friday afternoon. Nita sorely wished she had a wizardry assignment so she could ditch this horribly excruciating conversation about Katie's non-gentlemanly boyfriend.

As much as Nita liked Katie, she didn't like hearing about anyone's boyfriends. Period.

That was when the conversation took a turn for the worst. "So what kind of boyfriend do you have?" Katie asked casually. Nita scowled. What? Did her appearance not say it all? _I guess I'll have to turn down my efforts. _

"I don't have a boyfriend period." Nita replied.

"You don't? Then how about a guy you like?" Katie pressed. _Why me? _Nita directed at the Powers. Nita fished around in her mind for the answers which was saying something as she was normally good at verbalizing her thoughts.

"Well, there is a guy I like but he's not available." She answered finally. It wasn't untrue. Kit was in fact not interested in her to begin with and Nita wasn't even sure Kit was interested in dating at all. He never talked to her about it at least. Not that she expected him to.

"He's dating?" Katie asked, her dark hair falling into her face, she frowned and pushed it out. Katie was probably one of the only girls at Nita's school who actually was fiercely loyal to her friends, and happened to be amiable to anyone she'd meet and in a sincere way too. Katie's intrigue no doubt came from the fact that Katie thought Nita was selling herself short. As much as Nita appreciated the thought, she wouldn't go for any guy.

"No. He's my best friend," Nita replied flatly. Katie's eyes widened then narrowed in recognition.

"So you mean he's technically not datable by friend standards?" She questioned.

"Something like that," Nita replied contemplatively as she drank from her coke.

"Why don't you ask him?" Katie posed the new question and threw Nita off balance.

Nita arched an eyebrow. "Ask him what?" She drank more of her coke as her friend replied.

"If he likes you," Nita spat out her drink. That was definitely not the direction Nita wanted to take this conversation in.

"What?!" She yelled and didn't notice that she'd now tipped her coke can all over the table.

"Whoa," Her friend said and went to get napkins. Once the mess was cleaned up and Nita had calmed down Katie continued.

"Listen, Nita, if you like him and he's your best friend, what have you got to lose?" Katie now seemed more concerned because of Nita's sudden change in behavior.

Nita's expression turned sullen, "Everything. If I told him how I honestly felt, he'd probably run away."

"Then he's probably not worth it if he can't even give you a chance," Katie said.

Nita mulled this over for a moment as her friend went on. "Plus, Halloween's coming up, why don't you guys take this chance to hang out just the two of you?"

Nita moaned. She couldn't believe this was an honest suggestion. "Katie, Halloween is the least romantic holiday of all, why would anything happen?" More importantly, why on Halloween? This was too unrealistic to work and not just because of it being Halloween.

"You guys aren't exactly traditional though, right?" She smiled. Nita had to admit, she and Kit really weren't the picture perfect best friend pair, least of all couple.

"Yeah… but-" Nita began.

"Not but, Nita. You're going to hang out with him on Halloween and you're going to give it your all."

"My what?"

"All," Katie replied shortly, "Come on; don't make me spell this out for you. It's about time you two did something meaningful.

"And this is your idea of meaningful?" Nita raised an eyebrow.

"You got any better ideas?" Nita shook her head. "Good, then here's what we'll do…"

* * *

Kit glanced sideways at Ponch as he sniffed the Halloween spider web that had sprung up in his neighbor's yard in the past week.

"Come on, Ponch, do you really need to sniff every single web? We see these things every year," Kit groaned. Ponch looked indignant; _if I wasn't a wizard I probably wouldn't even think it was possible for a dog to look indignant at all. _

_But this is important, Boss! _Ponch protested.

_This should be interesting_; Kit mused to himself then said to Ponch, "Yeah? What makes this year's spider webs more important than last year's?"

"Nita!" Ponch yelled in the speech.

"How is that related to-" Kit began then turned to see Nita approaching from around the corner. Her backpack was slung halfway across her shoulder and her torn blue jeans were the subject of sniffing by Ponch as he bounded over. She bent over to scratch Ponch in his favorite spot behind the ears. Then she continued over to where Kit stood rooted on the spot. In his black t-shirt and freshly ironed, courtesy of his mother, pants, Kit looked really great. At least Nita was more aware of that this afternoon because of her conversation with Katie.

"I thought you were with Katie," Kit said. Nita shrugged.

"I was, but you know how she gets," She gave Kit a knowing grin. Kit nodded. He knew Katie from school and that she talked way too much.

"How'd you break away?"

"Kit, I didn't need to break away," Nita frowned at him. _What? Did it seem like I had had a horribly uncomfortable conversation. Well, to be fair, I did. But how would he know that? _

"You okay?" Kit asked, scrutinizing Nita carefully. "You seem on edge."

"I'm not," Nita replied stiffly. Kit raised an eyebrow and got a skeptical expression across his face.

"Uh-huh," He crossed his arms across his chest, "Care to repeat that in the speech?"

Nita groaned, "Kit, is this really necessary?" She asked warily. His brown eyes softened.

"Depends," He replied. Nita had to stop to think about his response for a moment.

"On what?" She asked.

"Whether or not you answer this question honestly," He paused, "Did Katie say anything to upset you?"

"Not in a bad way," Nita replied. Now Kit seemed more confused than concerned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Nita grinned as she lightly punched him on the arm. "Figure it out, Einstein." She then started back towards her house, and Kit slowly fell into step with, Ponch pulled constantly at his leash, barking in the speech at the birds on the streets.

"Hey, Kit," Nit said. Now's a good time as any to ask him, Nita thought. He turned his head.

"Yeah?" He was now fully aware that he couldn't keep his eyes off how soft Nita's brown hair was or how serenely deep Nita's gray eyes were. Kit tried to keep the strange expression off his face.

"Are you anything for Halloween?"

Kit blinked at that then replied "If Ponch has anything to do with it, I'll be going around sniffing all the webs on every house," He frowned good humouredly at his dog, who barked a protest.

"I'll take that as a no," Nita said with a smirk. Kit nodded with a laugh.

"Why?" Kit asked. Nita took all her strength to not outwardly show how nervous that question made her. _Why did I bother listening to Katie? This would be so much easier if I didn't have to worry about this. _Kit saved Nita any further debate by adding, "I don't really do anything on Halloween with anyone else."

"Right," Nita said. _Way to go, Nita, you just made yourself look like an idiot. _"You doing a costume this year?"

Kit shrugged, "I don't know. Are you?" He looked over at Nita. For some reason she seemed really nervous. _What the heck happened at that pizza parlor?_

"Well, Katie decided I should be Juliet," Nita replied with a large amount of hesitation. Kit raised an eyebrow.

"Juliet?" He repeated, "As in Juliet from Romeo and Juliet?"

"The same," Nita answered soberly.

"And you actually agreed to that?" Kit asked somewhat incredulously.

"This is coming from the guy who loves Shakespeare?" Nita said sarcastically.

Kit rubbed the back of his neck, "I was just surprised, Neets, you don't usually just cave and do what people tell you to."

"It was a suggestion and since a bunch of other people are doing other characters, she thought I'd make a good Juliet for the Halloween party next week," Nita sighed. "I'm not sure I could argue all day with Katie so I just agreed."

Kit looked at Nita sidelong, "Who's Romeo?"

This took Nita by surprise. "Romeo?"

"Yeah, if there's a Juliet, there's got to be a Romeo, right?" Kit asked in a tone that said 'that's pretty obvious, right?'

"I have no idea," Nita said with an even deeper sigh. Kit punched her arm this time causing Nita to rub her sore arm.

"Hey, how bad can it be? You might get to meet some mystery guy," Kit grinned.

"You have no idea how scary that sounds."

"Well, it is Halloween." He pointed out.

"But it's not a holiday to hook-up on," Nita replied firmly. Kit laughed.

"Neets, you worry too much," Kit said. "Whoever's Romeo is in for a surprise." He then stopped at the corner near his house, gave Nita a nod then headed up the steps through the front door. Nita watched him go, wondering briefly what exactly was going to happen at the Halloween party the following week.

Nita spent the entire week helping Katie put together their costumes, something Nita didn't particularly want to do, but it was something that she found herself doing nonetheless. By Friday, the night of Halloween, she really found herself with misgivings about the attire.

"You don't actually expect me to wear this, do you?" Nita asked Katie.

"It's just a dress, Nita." Katie said, rolling her eyes. Nita blew a sigh.

"That's exactly my point."

"You don't like dresses?" Katie seemed a little skeptical.

Nita arched her brow, "I never wear them, do I?"

"Well, you've never had the occasion to," Katie pointed out, "Now you do."

"What occasion?" Nita was now more than worried by the look Katie was giving her. _Uh- oh. I have a bad feeling about this._

"You'll find out at the party. It's all themed around the Romeo and Juliet time period," Katie said this with more enthusiasm than Nita could have managed to pull out of her entire body at the moment.

"Great, so we're all dressed in ridiculous clothing," Nita replied with a sardonic tone.

"Nita," Katie said, placing both hands on Nita's shoulders, "Trust me," She grinned. "You'll have fun at this party."

"Why do I get the feeling you're pulling my leg with this?" Nita questioned exasperatedly.

"I'm not, believe me," Katie then handed the bulk that was Nita's costume.

_Dairine will never let me live this down. _Nita said as she made her way home, thinking about the thick almost satin-like fabric that made up Juliet's garb. It was based off a really old film version of Romeo and Juliet from around the 70's and Nita wasn't about to give the characters praise for their choice of clothing.

"What," Dairine asked as Nita made her way up the stairs, "Is that?"

Nita stared up at the ceiling, cursing the Powers, _Kill me now. _

"My costume," Nita replied through gritted teeth.

"Looks more like something Ponch coughed up," Dairine replied, starting down the stairs past Nita.

This was going to be the worst Halloween ever.

On the night of the party, Nita put on her dress with all her disgust and annoyance showing on her face.

As soon as she entered the gym, which had been redecorated for the occasion, she noticed that all the girls and boys were dressed according to the times as well. _At least I don't feel half as stupid now as I did before. _

"Nita!" Katie ran over. "Come over here and meet the rest of the Capulets."

"The what?" Nita blurted. But Katie was already dragging Nita off to the other side of the gym where a group of other students were dressed in red attire. Nita couldn't believe how far this party's theme had gone. Or that she'd gone along with it.

"So you're Juliet," One of the boys in red said to Nita. She nodded with a silent stare off in the opposite direction. Nita wondered if Kit had bothered to come. Before she could continue that thought, music began to play over the loudspeakers and the teachers began to direct the students in how to dance to the music from the time period. Nita zoned out and went over to the far end of the gym, leaning against one of the support beams. She had barely taken note of the blue clothed students who had filed into the gym as well.

"Montagues," Katie said, coming over to where Nita was standing.

"They really went all out," Nita observed.

"Not only that. Everyone's got a role to play," Katie said. Nita stared at Katie curiously.

"Role?"

"We're reenacting the party," Katie said with a smile, "Isn't that exciting?"

_More like horrifying. This really is a great Halloween party, _Nita turned her head to see the same before from before who'd asked if she was Juliet approach her again and bow.

"May I have this dance?" The boy smiled at her. Nita wasn't sure how much of that question was genuine or just plain sarcastic.

"Um, sure," Nita said, as Katie gave her a small push. As they danced, Nita became more aware of the fact that all the blue clothed students were avoiding the red, as per the reenactment. Thirty minutes passed and Nita decided it was time to back away, which she did.

The students were now repeating lines from the play, arguing and laughing as they held the scripts out. Nita had to laugh a little at their inability to act. She then stood off to the side, her back to the fake drapery hanging from the ceiling. She felt a hand on her arm and started.

"Relax, Juliet," She turned to look into the brown eyes of the only face she seemed not find frightening. Kit's smirk told her he wasn't playing to the acting the others were doing. Nita noted however that Kit's attire was blue not red.

"They made you a Montague," Nita said with a laugh at the hat Kit was wearing. He frowned.

"Not my choice, Neets," He replied. Nita sighed and went further behind the drapery. Kit followed her.

"This whole thing is pretty strange, don't you think?" Nita said. Kit leaned against the wall with a shrug.

"Not really, I mean it's authentic," He gestured to the decorations. "Plus they're not totally butchering the script."

"Kit," Nita said with a firm tone, "They're not even taking it seriously."

"And you were?" He grinned at her.

"Nope," She replied flatly. He gazed at her for a second then held out his hand.

"Allow me to remedy that." He bowed and Nita couldn't help but turn almost the shade of her costume.

"Kit, stop joking around, this is scary enough as it is," Nita started out from behind the curtain and reached the dance floor just as one of the boys dressed in red was delivering his line, "Now seeming sweet convert to bitter gall."

Nita watched as the other students continued to deliver their lines then sighed. "I don't get what Katie was saying at all." Nita walked over towards the door. She really was tired of all this and beyond disappointed. Shakespeare had never been her cup of tea and she didn't particularly like that the garb in his time period was overly fancy. Not to mention she'd been asked to play the part of Juliet when she still didn't know if anyone had actually decided to play the part of Romeo in the first place.

Nita reached the doors and stepped outside, only now realizing how cold it was. _What a night, huh?_

"You really don't know how to act, do you?"

Nita turned once again to look at Kit's face as he came outside. "At least say the lines when you run out."

"Come on, Kit, you know this whole thing isn't real." Nita pointed out. He smiled at her for a second.

"What?" Nita was now thoroughly confused. He didn't say anything and Nita sighed and started out into the schoolyard. He wasn't making any more sense than she had made of the party all week.

"O' wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" That brought Nita's head around, right onto Kit's lips as he smiled, "Juliet?"

After they broke apart, Nita stared blankly up at Kit. "The blue clothes didn't tell you who I was playing?"

"You're not a very good actor either," Nita said, finally finding her voice.

"Then I won't pretend," He leaned in again and kissed her again. Nita then grinned at Kit and he reached over and grasped her hand. "Ready, Neets?"

"Sure they won't care if we're not doing it by the book?"

"They'll live," Kit replied, "Some things are better off unscripted."

**A/N- Fin. I had a hard time writing this and I feel like it's rushed. _ Hope it was at least somewhat entertaining. **


End file.
